


First

by demonvampire180



Series: AoKaga's Progressive Relationship [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kagami, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, Top Aomine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonvampire180/pseuds/demonvampire180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't always be prepared the first time something happens, and it's no exception for Kagami and Aomine either. When the time comes for a big first, though, it's sometimes best that people work things out together.</p><p>A brief look into the build up of their current relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

“I'm not bottoming. No fucking way, Ahomine.” Kagami curled his huge body up against the headboard, hugging the nearest pillow to his body. “I don't want to do it.” 

Aomine growled and threw his head back. “If you keep going on like that we're never going to do it. We'll die before we ever get the chance.” He ran one of those large, familiar hands through his already dishelved hair.

“Forget it.” The redhead bit back.

Aomine sighed. “Why are you so against it, Bakagami? It doesn't matter who's topping.”

“Then let me top.”

“Oh my God, shut up.” Aomine approached the bed in two quick steps and crawled over it so that he was on his hands and knees facing Kagami. “If you're that against it we can switch back and forth but for right now just be quiet and let me do the work.” Smirking that self-satisfied smirk he leaned in and brushed his lips against the other boys.

Kagami shuddered. Most of the time he hated Aomine's domineering personality, and hated that he thought he stood above all others, but to be completely honest, it was a huge turn on right now. Something deep, deep.... Deep.... down inside him wanted to just let Aomine take the reigns for today.

Although he'd never tell him, this situation vaguely reminded him of the first time Aomine had asked him out. They'd been out playing street ball and had stopped at the local burger joint for dinner. He couldn't, for the life of him remember what they'd been talking about, but he remembered the second that ridiculously bright smile faded, only to be replaced with a look he only saw in games. He set down his half-eaten burger, and turned that stern look on Kagami. Noticing his face, Kagami stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth and waited for him to say something. As he reached for his soda, to help the food down, the boy opened his mouth.

“Wanna go out with me?”

Momentarily taken aback, he took a long drag of his drink, while processing what had been said. “We are out.” He'd replied, furrowing his brows together. That was a stupid question, even for this block-head.

Aomine shook his head and turned to glance out the window. “I don't mean it like that, Bakagami.” He rested his arms on the table as he inhaled slowly. “I mean...  
Let's go out... Like... Date.” Kagami wasn't quite sure but he was pretty positive he saw that flawless dark skin turn a light shade of pink.

“Wait, wait, wait. What do you mean date? Not that I have an issue with guys who like guys but I'm not into that. I'm pretty solidly into girls, and only girls.” The request was still doing laps in his mind as he tried to figure out what had actually been said. “Is this your way of telling me you're gay?”

“No!” Aomine barked, eyebrows meeting neatly in the centre of his wrinkled forehead. “I'm not gay-”

“But you wanna go out with me-”

“Just let me finish, you idiot.” Aomine absent mindedly took a swig of his watered down drink. “I like girls. I'm actually pretty positive I like 'em more than you do. But for some reason I'm more comfortable whenever I hang out with you. We think along the same wavelengths, and I don't think I'll ever meet someone who's more suited to play basketball with me, than you. Unless my doppelgänger suddenly appears but that ain't gonna happen.”

Kagami was tempted to call him out on the girl comment but he decided it would be better to keep his lips firmly shut right now.

He scoffed. “Man I don't even know wh' the fuck I'm saying any more. I like hanging out with you. You're a great opponent, no doubts about that. I thought maybe we'd work out as more than friends.”

“That's some strange logic.” The redhead muttered, rearranging empty wrappers on his tray. The words being said only just started sinking in but it was difficult accepting them as fact. “Where, in your mind, did you draw that conclusion that we should be together in that way?”

“I don't know.” The blunette barked, slamming his now empty cup on the table. A few customers surrounding them looked their way but he didn't even spare them a second glance. The plastic cup slowly crumpled under his harsh grip. “If you're going to make it this complicated forget I even asked.” Before Kagami had a chance to speak further Aomine was on his feet, storming towards the door.

“Wait, Aomine!” He jumped to his feet. Quickly gathering the remnants of their lunch, he chased after his friend, catching him almost two blocks away. Apparently he'd been in a hurry and broken into a sprint. “Why did you run?”

Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Obviously I'm making a huge fool of myself. What else do I have to run from?” He tore his wrist from Kagami's grip. The blush he'd been wearing earlier had completely faded and the only look he wore now was one of discontent. “You can just forget I even said anything.”

“You're not yourself.” The older boy stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Since when do you get all mopy and lose your shit like this?” He shrugged. “I was just kind of surprised. I honestly don't think things will turn out the way you want them to be but... If you really want to give it a try... Dating... let's do it. We're still young. If things go bad we have a long time ahead of us to patch up any malcontent.”

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but after a bit he blew out a sigh. “You're right. So if you're saying yes then I guess it's settled.”

Kagami couldn't remember what happened after that. They probably just finished out the day with another game of one on one before going their separate ways. In fact, for probably the first three months they were dating nothing changed. It was like they were the exact same as they had been before. They hadn't even held hands yet. Which is why the first time they had held hands remained such a strong memory in his mind.

It was after a practice match between their schools. They were planning to go out for dinner before heading to a court for street ball, when Kagami felt that large hand slip into his. He started but he didn't pull away. To be perfectly honest it was kind of awkward. Their arms were at awkward angles for their fingers not to be linked and both of them were sweating like crazy. Aomine actually felt kind of clammy like he was unsure about exactly what he was doing. Every time they walked by someone, he would snatch his hand back, and wipe it against his jeans. As soon as it was all clear, he'd put his hand back, moving it back and forth until they'd ended up with their palms touching, fingers linked. Kagami was glad for that, as it made it more difficult for him to get away. Despite his huge body, and mean demeanour, Aomine was very childish. If they were dating, there shouldn't be any problem showing it a little.

“Are you that embarrassed?”

“About what?”

“Holding hands.”

“Don't be stupid.”

“Then why do you keep letting go?” Kagami pulled them to a stop, stepping into an alleyway for a bit of privacy.

The younger boy tried half-heartedly to pull away but lost interest quickly. “It's not out of embarrassment, Bakagami.” He ran his free hand through his typically immaculate hair. “I'm used to having everyone's attention on me; knowing every detail about my play style, and even my life outside the court. Even though I'm grounded in the world of basketball I still struggle with personal things. What I do outside the court affects what happens within it.” He took a breath. “If some slander magazine caught me and started spreading lies, I wouldn't know what to do, or how to stop it.”

Kagami laughed. “Lies? What lies? They could interpret that you're dating me, and therefore come to the conclusion that you're gay, and like men, but where exactly is that wrong?” He loosened his grip and put both hands on his boyfriends shoulders. “You've already got one foot in the professional basketball world. A little gossip won't hurt.”

Aomine brushed his hands off and turned, crossing his arms like a pouting child over his chest. “I'm not gay. I don't know how many times I have to say that.”

Kagami raised an eyebrow the boy couldn't see. “I've seen your browsing history.”

“Irrelevant.” Aomine barked. “Anyway. I'm not embarrassed so stop spouting bullshit.”

“Fine, fine. But stop pulling away. You're going to rip my fingers out of their sockets. I can't play b-ball then.” Without waiting for a definitive response he stepped out of the alley and made his way towards the diner. About fifteen seconds later heavy strides feel in line just behind him, and a now familiar clammy hand slipped into his.

Looking back on it now it was laughable but back then it confused the hell out of him. Aomine was a very straight forward guy, and tact wasn't in his vocabularly, but when it came to himself, the blunette lost it. Somehow he seemed to like Kagami more than he was willing to admit.

“What are you spacing out for?” That deep bass voice brought him out of his memories. Opening eyes he didn't realize he closed, he found dark blue ones staring back. There was a deep frown on his lips, and one eyebrow cocked upwards.

The redhead jilted a little, shocked at the sudden closeness. Their noses were touching, and he could feel that warm breath wafting over his skin. He still smelled like dinner, even after brushing his teeth. “Nothing.” He replied, pulling away just a bit. Instead of pulling back himself, Aomine leaned in closer and planted another kiss against his lips, this one lingering longer than the last. Kagami hummed against them, making note that Aomine's lips were pretty chapped, but still soft. He didn't give the younger boy a chance to pull away. He reached up and wrapped his fingers into the fluffy locks of hair, pulling him even closer. A pink tongue snaked out from inside his mouth and slowly pushed past Aomine's lips. He took it in without any hesitation, repaying in kind by greeting it with his own tongue. The bed shifted under him as the taller of the two adjusted himself by placing his hands on either side of Kagami's hips.

Just that motion alone had him remembering the first time they cuddled, as well as the first time they kissed. Both of them had come as a complete surprise, mostly because both of them were pretty closed off from people. Hand holding had been enough of a struggle so it was difficult to imagine doing something as intimate as snuggling up together on the couch to watch a movie. But it had happened.

It was an evening late in the year. It was finally too cold to be outside playing basketball, and even if wasn't freezing, all the courts were covered in a thick layer of white snow. Had they been determined enough, they would have just shovelled it off and played but they decided that, for the time being, they would stay in for the night. No harm no foul, and they didn't risk hurting themselves by slipping on a patch of ice. After a large group meet-up with the schools they headed back to Kagami's empty apartment. Aomine made himself right at home, plopping down on the couch in front of the TV. Turning it on, he flipped through pretty much every channel until he stopped on an old NBA game. Japan didn't usually air them but tonight seemed to be an exception.

“Oi, Bakagami. I'm hungry.”

“Shut up, Ahomine. I'm just about to make dinner.”

“Make it faster.”

Kagami glared at the back of his head but bit his tongue. If he said anything they were just going to end up arguing and he didn't have the time, or energy, for that. Instead he headed into the kitchen to make dinner. He hadn't gone grocery shopping in awhile so there wasn't a whole lot to chose from. He had just a little ground beef left, some pasta sauce, and a whole ton of noodles. Spaghetti it is I guess. At least it wasn't something that would take too much time to make.

The two of them were silent the entire time dinner was being made, and even as they were eating. The block-head was more interested in what was happening on TV. “I can't believe some of these guys are getting paid millions to play. I've seen middle schooler's with better technique than that.” He muttered this just as they were finishing up.

Kagami shrugged. “The game is totally different in the US. And not everyone can be as skilled as the Generation of Miracles-”

“You are-”

“But by sheer force of will-”

“And there's the uncrowned kings-”

The redhead shot him a look. “Since when did you actually think someone else was worthy? You thought Kiyoshi-sempai wasn't good enough.”

Aomine scoffed. “He's an airhead of the highest calibre. Until I saw him at the winter finals I honestly didn't think he'd amount to anything.”

“He wasn't an uncrowned king for no reason.” Kagami stood and started gathering dishes.

“I'll help.” Aomine offered, taking the dirty dishes from him. “You made it so I guess the least I can do is help clean up.”

Shrugging, Kagami grabbed a rag from the sink to wipe down the tables and counters. After he finished, he went to sprawl out on the couch while he waited for the other boy to finish up. He sleepily eyed the news that had come on after the game was over, wondering when he'd gotten so tired. Not to mention that soft clinking of dishes, and the gentle whoosh of water, was very soothing. He honestly worried that he was going to doze off. “How's coffee sound?” There was no reply. Whatever. He'd make some for himself at least. Dragging himself off the couch he entered the kitchen one last time and prepped himself a large cup of instant coffee.

The blunette was back on the couch now, legs crossed on the coffee table in front of him, and large arms sprawled out on the backrest. He was flipping through channels again. “Your channel list sucks.”

“I'm never home to watch. Why would I pay money for something I don't use?”

“Your parents pay for everything don't they?” Aomine smirked. “You rich brat.”

Kagami placed the steaming mug down on a coaster and joined him. He sat at the other end of the couch, just out of reach. “Are you saying that I should let my parents waste their money? Unfortunately they only pay for the bare basics.” The taller boy had stopped on a cheesy movie about an alien invasion. It was a stupid “found footage” movie and was definitely B-rate.

Aomine didn't respond. He just shrugged and settled further into the couch. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. It had been so long since they'd done nothing, it was a good change of pace. As time passed though, the caffeine in the coffee wore off, and his earlier exhaustion came back with a vengeance. His eyelids were impossible to hold open, and his body felt like lead. Almost like he was in slow motion, he fell to one side, and ended up landing in his boyfriends side. His head landed against his broad chest, his arms falling to one side. Even when he tried to sit up he couldn't. His body was out of juice.

“What are you doing?” He heard the gruff voice just above him.

“Sorry.” Kagami grumbled through a yawn.

Silence. Using what little strength he had left, he looked up, only to find the boy blushing like mad. He had his head turned away so he could only see one side but he could tell. “'ts fine.” Kagami felt one of those powerful arms wrap carefully around his shoulders, pulling him closer, into a more comfortable position. He let himself be pulled in, too tired to care.

By the time the movie was over, the redhead was sound asleep. He found himself being shaken awake, gently at first but more forcefully after a few seconds. “Up, Bakagami. Get off my arm.” His tone was bordering on annoyed. Kagami could only guess that his arm had fallen asleep. Still sleepy, and bleary eyed, he pushed himself into a sitting position. His neck ached from sitting in the same position for too long so he did a few slow head rolls to work out the kinks. “You're like a fucking bag of bricks when you sleep. You're fucking heavy.”

“Not like I can change that.” He muttered back defensively through a yawn. “How long was I out for anyway?”

Aomine shrugged. “Long enough for me to have to channel surf to cure my boredom.”

“Why didn't you wake me up, stupid?” Kagami shielded his mouth as another yawn escaped. “What time is it?”

The younger boy was turned away, an almost indistinguishable blush on his dark skin. “You were sound asleep... If you were that exhausted I thought it'd be better for you to sleep.” He'd pulled out his phone for the time. “And it's around 11:30.” That got Kagami awake fast. They had school in the morning, not to mention practice. (Not that Aomine would make the effort to be on time in the first place.)

“We have school in the morning. And I know you're not going to try being on time but what about practice?”

He turned his stern gaze on Kagami. His face was still flushed but his embarrassment had calmed down enough for him to glare. “I dozed off for a little while. Who are you, my mother? Jeez.” His dark brows were furrowed in the centre of his forehead again.

“No, thank God.” His tone was a bit sharper than he wanted, but still playful too. “Anyway, you really should head home. Even if you don't mind being late to practice, Coach will literally take my head if I'm even a millisecond late. Less than a millisecond.”

“Are you actually scared of that pipsqueak?” Aomine quirked an eyebrow, face softening.

The redhead shuddered. “She's a force to be reckoned with while she's on the bench but she's about a hundred times scarier during practice. Remember when we went to that hotel, or onsen, or whatever for a training camp?” He nodded. “She made me run laps in the sand until my legs felt like they were going to come clean off.”

“Weak.”

“Shut up.” He growled and lunged at him, despite his sleepiness. He caught him off guard long enough to pin him to the couch, but his body was still so sluggish that he was easily thwarted. Aomine kneed him in the stomach and grabbed him by the biceps before easily flipping him onto his back, leaving him with one long leg hanging over the side, and the other sprawled out over the cushions. He continued to struggle until he realized there was no way for him to win. By the time his body settled, his heart was throbbing out of his chest. Those gorgeous eyes were staring down at him, an unsure frown gracing his thin lips. Fingers like steel gripped his biceps tighter. 

Time was standing still.

He didn't know how long they laid there, Aomine propped up on his knees, pinning him to the sofa, licking parched lips. All he could tell was that their faces were getting closer... Closer... Closer... until he felt that warm breath tickling his cheeks and nose. He gulped. “Aomine.” His voice cracked. He couldn't get saliva in his mouth and his lips were dry. So dry. He tried to lick them but it only made it worse.

“Kagami.” His name slipped past those lips like silk. And then they were on his own, clumsy, and cracking, but together. The redheads body started but soon he was melting into the cushions, unable to pull himself out. Their clumsy movements soon made music, adjusting their noses, and pulling their lips over their teeth to avoid collision. They moved their heads this way and that, with Kagami pulling Aomine's tongue into his own mouth, sucking on the slick appendage until breathless. As soon as they pulled apart his boyfriend was on his feet, hand over his mouth. “I... I should go.”

“Yeah... Right. School tomorrow.” He couldn't even form comprehensive thoughts. Even seconds later what just happened was playing back in his mind like a movie reel. He felt every single sensation.

“I-I... I'll see you later.” The basketball star made a break for it, turning on his heel and dashing out the door, his face brighter than the sky at high noon.

Everything after that was hazy. He knew that they didn't kiss again until a few weeks later. To be completely honest they didn't kiss that often even now. Not so much that they didn't enjoy it, it just didn't come to mind. Hand holding was in the same boat. Most days it didn't even feel like they were dating. Anyone looking in from the outside would just assume they were friends with some serious anger management issues.

“Quit spacing out.” He felt lips pressing to the corner of his mouth. Turning his head just slightly, he brought their lips back together, hands still threading through thick hair. His heart was beating harshly inside his chest, and lights were dancing in front of him. He was still feeling hesitant about taking on the bottom role. Somehow it made sense and yet it didn't. It felt like he was being emasculated but that wasn't it. Even though it was obvious Aomine didn't think about it like that, Kagami couldn't push it out of his mind. Both of them had such strong personalities that letting someone take control was hard to imagine. They bother had their own ideas of what, and how, something should happen.

“Don't order me around.” Kagami growled, nipping at Aomine's bottom lip. The boy barely avoided his quick bites. The redhead really didn't want him winning so he grabbed the back of his head to keep him from being able to pull away and bit into his already puffy lip just enough to break the skin a little.

“What the fuck Bakagami?” Aomine hissed and pulled back, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. Drawing it away, there was a little saliva but no blood. “The fuck do you think you're doing?”

“Payback.”

The younger boy growled and narrowed his eyes, predator mode kicking in. “You're going to pay for that. Royally.” He dove back in, aiming for the neck, and suctioned his lips to the skin right below his ear. He dragged his teeth over it and then bit in while sucking at it. Kagami's body stiffened and something within him stirred. Something in his lower body specifically.

“A-Aomine.” He wanted it to come out so much harsher than that but he couldn't regulate his breathing enough to do so. They hadn't even done anything yet and he was already a mess. It wasn't making him look forward to what was to come.

It kind of felt like their first date. He'd been so nervous when Aomine first asked him on a proper date. They had been dating for awhile but hadn't ever gone out together. He'd been so shocked that he hadn't answered him until almost twenty-four hours later.

The date had been a disaster. Both of them showed up late, and then fought through most of the day. Every which way they turned was another tongue-lashing waiting to happen. Probably the only positive was the end of the night when they'd gone to the movies. Kagami had decided to be a bit more forward than usual and had taken Aomine's hand in his own. To his surprise, the younger boy hadn't pulled away like he thought he would. They'd even walked back to the kids apartment like that. He remembered the short-lived, but passionate kiss he'd given him before sprinting all the way home. Although he was embarrassed to admit it, he couldn't wait to tell Kuroko about how things had gone. In a way, he'd played cupid for the two numb-skulls. At first he thought they'd never go on a date again. By the end he was looking forward to their next trip out. And the one after that, and the one after that even. Something awful had turned into something he'd eventually look forward to.

Just like now.

Cold fingers traced his ribcage through his thin, white, t-shirt while that mouth continued it's attack. He'd moved lower to kiss along his throat, nipping where his jugular would be. Kagami couldn't suppress a shudder when he felt the canines dragging along his skin. “Oi, Ahomine.” He shoved his fingers back into his hair and tugged at it until the boy looked up.

“Scared?” There was a dangerous, but playful, look in his eyes.

“If I said I was?” He felt his face light up and his fingers loosen. He waited for the barrage of insults to come but they didn't. He'd looked down but he looked up now. His boyfriend was staring at him, the dangerous glint in his eyes gone. “What?”

“Maybe we should just call it a day.” Kagami's fingers were pried from the soft hair. “If you're not ready we can always do it another time.” Aomine sat back on his haunches, clearly a little disappointed, but not angry. He ran a large hand through his hair, sighing. “If it's because you don't want to bottom that badly, we'll talk about it more first, but I just don't get why you have such a problem with it.”

The redhead shrugged. “I could say the same thing back. Why are you against bottoming? If it doesn't do anything bad for me, why should it be different for you?”

The younger boy slumped. “It's not different. You're just being stubborn.”

Sitting up on his elbows, having been pushed down onto his back, Kagami gave him a long, hard look. “You said...” He started, “... that if I do it this time that we'd switch next time.”

“I'm not one to spoon feed someone bullshit.”

“I'm honestly surprised you're not laughing your ass off right now.”

Aomine frowned. “You really think I'm that cruel? Do you think I'd just push you down and tell you to 'take it like a man.?” He leaned forward again, pressing their foreheads together. “Just what kind of man do you think I am?”

“I think you're a boy, not a man.” Kagami muttered, meeting his eyes. “And I didn't say you'd do anything bad but you make light of so many situations-”

“When they don't concern the person I love. When have I ever taken anything to do with you lightly?” Tilting his head forward a little, he pressed a feather light kiss to the tip of Kagami's nose. “I love you, man, and don't forget it.”

“That's not all I'm worried about...”

“What else is there?”

He averted his eyes a little. “Your experience.”

“Experience?” There was a hint of laughter in his words. “What do you mean?”

“You've only done it with girls before right? So this is your first time being with a guy.”

“So what?”

He couldn't help the blush that flared up on his cheeks. “So did you do any sort of... Research? I heard it's really painful the first time... For the person receiving.”

“Again, what do you think I am? I'm not stupid. I looked at different techniques, positions, etcetera, to make sure it's not painful for you.” He reached a hand out and ran it through the messy locks of hair. “I don't want to tell you how difficult it was hiding some of those search engine results from my parents.” Kagami shuddered under those deft fingers. “If the pain is really that bad we'll stop.”

Silence. “You swear?” He practically said it under his breath.

“On my life – no. On our entire relationship I swear.”

“Our relationship means more to you than your life?”

“Does now.” Without a seconds more hesitation he pushed Kagami onto his back and dove for another kiss. There was no insecurity left and the redhead readily welcomed him. The bed sunk beneath their weight, embracing them. Aomine wasteded no time in getting his arms around the firm body he'd only seen like this in his dreams. “Remember, say something if you need, or want, to stop.” Kagami replied by pulling his neck down until they kissed, doing so until they were seeing stars.

Kagami stiffened when he felt fingers tracing down his sides again, feeling each and every rib before changing spots to trace over abs too good for a mere high schooler. The fingers were burning hot, even through his shirt. He didn't really have time to process what was happening though because Aomine had gone back into predator mode and was going after his exposed neck. Breaths caught in his throat and he couldn't make more than an occasional whimpering. The feeling from before, of something inside him stirring, came back with a terrible vengeance. His heart was pounding deep inside his chest and he couldn't control it. Stubby fingernails dragged across the tan skin, leaving marks like ghosts, and his toes curled. 

He felt the hem of his shirt rise as Aomine pushed his hands underneath the flimsy protection, and his hands were even hotter upon direct contact. He let out a moan he didn't think he was capable of. "A-Aomine." The name pushed through parted lip. It was embarrassing calling his name like that, a trait too feminine for himself.

The younger star paid it no mind, instead choosing to continue attacking the almost violently hot skin. His teeth grazed along his exposed throat, dangerously close to his jugular Playfully he nipped at it, causing Kagami's body to go still. “Did you like that?” He asked as he dragged his dazzlingly white teeth across it again. The redhead hit his arm weakly in response. Chuckling a little, he continued his tirade, hands making their way up the broad chest to where his yet untouched nipples just called to be played with. For a second he just rested his hands against him, feeling the racing heartbeat beneath his fingertips, but he couldn't sit still for too long. Soon he was massaging the muscles, doing everything except touching the little buds directly. Kagami groaned, writhing atop the bed, as if he were trying to shy away from the touch. Aomine wasn't going to let that happen. 

Aomine continued attacking him relentlessly, stimulating every single nerve he could. Kagami couldn't comprehend all the feelings at once, and was feeling overwhelmed. No matter what he tried, he couldn't keep his voice down, and noises he didn't think he was capable of kept slipping through. “D-dammit.” He gripped the bed sheets tight and turned his face away. Just when he thought his boyfriend was done, his tender pink buds were being twisted and pulled to life. That wasn't the end of it though. Oh no, that would never do. His t-shirt was pulled all the way to expose his entire upper body. Then he felt something he wasn't expecting. Hot breath spilling over his chest, a wet tongue leaving a trail from his collar-bone to his over-stimulated nipples. Without missing a beat the other superstar had it in his mouth, tongue making circles around it, and sucking at it like a child trying to get milk. His entire body arched off the bed.

Reaching for his hair again, Kagami tried to call his name, tried to plead for stop but he couldn't find his voice. All he could manage right now was another whimper, still far too whiny and feminine for his taste. His chest rose and fell with haggard breaths. They hadn't even done anything yet and he could hardly contain himself. Just as he thought that, Aomine ground down against him, bringing their bodies together. His lips were still suctioned to his chest so it was a whole new level of stimulant. “Huhn!” He bucked upwards. He couldn't even control himself any more.

Blindly grabbing Aomine by the chin, the redhead forced him away from his chest and up to his face and went in for a kiss. He took the lead this time, dominating his mouth with his tongue, pulling Aomine's own tongue into his mouth and sucking at it. Even when he couldn't breathe he kept at it, fingers digging into his scalp. He felt Aomine lower himself so that their chests were touching, his muscled arms around the side of his head. He wasn't prepared for him to grind down again.

He gasped and pulled away, eyes wide. He could feel his dick against his own, almost erect. He wasn't exactly sure how it was going to feel once the clothes were gone, but it didn't turn him off now. In fact it only made him harder. Without pause Aomine practically gyrated against him, digging their hips together even harder.

At this point they were both panting, sweat gleaming at their temples, brows furrowed in concentration. Between gasps of air they kissed, teeth clicking painfully together, tips of noses bruised from diving in none too carefully. Both of them had their hands wrapped into the others hair, pulling at it until it hurt. After a short while, Aomine pulled back and stripped his shirt. Kagami took a hint and did the same with his own, sitting up on his elbows and struggling to pull it over his head. Before he could even blink, Aomine had shoved him back onto the bed, and pinned his arms above his head, diving in to ravish him with kisses so fierce he was seriously worried he'd get bruises. Unable to do anything, Kagami let the animal-like human attack him, every muscle in his body going rigid as sensations made their way to his brain. Every time either of them breathed, breaths catching in their throats, he could feel the ripple of their muscles.

Not to mention that he could feel Aomine's nipples brushing against his own every so often. The sensation was more than indescribable to say the very least.

Even more than that, the just slightly larger of the two boys started rolling his hips downwards, grinding his erection directly against the redhead's right leg. Despite not doing the say, every time he rolled his hips, Kagami's erection brushed harshly against his own leg. “God, Aomine.” Those were the only words he could manage. There wasn't a single time is his memory where masturbation came even close to these same sensations. This was on a completely different, unearthly, level. Then suddenly, there was a large, hot hand, wrapped around his member. He'd been so distracted he didn't even notice him reach between his legs to grab his aching cock. Even through the thin fabric of his gym shorts he could tell that there was a few degree difference between the heat of his skin, and his boyfriends.

The sensation was enough to push him over the edge.

He came, dirtying both Aomine's hand and the inside of his shorts. He grimaced at the awkward warmth pooling around his crotch but he wasn't given a chance to really think about it. That large, familiar hand, started working it; harder than he had before. Calloused fingers dragged down his still heated flesh, bringing his slightly limp cock back to attention. Unwilling to be the only one feeling shame at the back of his mind, Kagami wrenched one of his own hands free and drove it between their bodies, ignoring the fact that he was digging his own knuckles into his thigh, and took Aomine into his own hand. The younger boy hissed and threw his head back, teeth bared.

“Kagami.” The word was forced through clenched teeth. “The fuck are you doing?”

“I-I'm not going to b-be the on-nly one.” The redhead panted as he mimicked what Aomine had already done to him; first tracing up the length of, then tracing the head, running his similarly calloused finger directly across the slit in the centre, before letting his fingers trail down the large vein that went all the way to his balls. That large body went rigid at the foreign sensation of another hand caressing him and, for a moment, he let himself get lost as he felt the new blemishes kissing his skin. “Heh, feeling it now, Ahomine?” Finally he managed to spit out a sentence without sounding like an utter fool. (It was an insult, but he'd take it.)

His small victory didn't last too long. Suddenly his boyfriend drew back into a sitting position only to shimmy both his basketball shorts and boxers over his ass, down his thighs, and awkwardly down his legs. He shook them from one ankle onto the floor, leaving him in all his naked glory. While Kagami stared in awe, the younger boy began working his soiled shorts down the same way, over the firm ass and huge thunder thighs, shimmying them all the way down his legs until they could join the pile already at the end of the bed. With the two of them completely naked, they took their time taking each other in.

It wasn't as if they'd never seen a naked guy before, seriously they were on sports teams, but it was different when they were both glimmering with sweat, brows furrowed in the centre of their foreheads, and their cocks standing at attention. Hell, it wasn't that different from seeing a guy with an erection after a really intense game and their body's natural response was for all their blood to rush to their dicks. (Better than their heads.) But there was something a little embarrassing seeing each other this way for the first time, knowing that more than just their bodies were connected; that there was something so much deeper beneath it all. Both boys hearts raced wildly, drowning out every other sound besides the wild beat of their natural given drums.

Ever so slowly Aomine lowered himself back down, setting his arms carefully on either side of Kagami's head. When their sweaty chests touched a shock, enough to stop someone's heart, raced through him, starting at his eyes and making its way all the way down to his toes. An unrestrained shiver shook his body. This feeling was completely different.

Their harried pace from earlier slowed again, as they relished each new aspect of their naked skin touching. They closed the distance between their lips and came in for a very slow, very thought-out, kiss. Large fingers traced the contour of the opposite body, taking note of how they could feel each and every rib now, and even the spaces in between, and how the hip bones became so much more prominent. After a short while the blunette reached between them and took both erections in his hand. Very, very gently, he brought them together and started to jerk them off simultaneously. He was much more gentle, especially since his lover was more sensitive after having just cum a little while before. It didn't take long before both men were panting like dogs again, and Aomine was having issues keeping pace. He was too distracted by the pleasant pain in his groin area.

When they finally ran out of air, and broke away from each other, the younger of the two reached immediately for the bottle of lubricant they'd placed on the side table ahead of time. Kagami stopped him, wrapping a firm hand around his bicep. “Are you still nervous?” He asked, not even a hint of teasing in his tone. He brushed a strand of sweaty hair out of his face.

“And if I am?” Kagami retorted, dropping his hand.

Without missing a beat, Aomine leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, sighing. “Bakagami. It'll be fine. I promise.”

“Like I can trust a word that comes out of your mouth.” He replied breathlessly. At this point, there really weren't too many choices, and he really did trust the kid. They'd put their differences behind them when they agreed to be in this relationship and Aomine would never risk hurting him to the point where he couldn't play basketball any more. Their entire relationship was built on the building block, that foundation.

Rather than saying anything back, he smirked and let a chuckle escape. “We'll discuss that more later.” He grabbed the bottle, and the condom as well. He set the condom next to his knees so it was within reach before twisting the cap off the lube. Turning it upside down he drizzled it onto his fingers and told the other boy, “Spread your legs a little more. It's easier if you put your knees up instead of keeping your legs flat.” Setting the bottle aside, he waited for Kagami to move before placing himself between his now spread legs. It was getting to the point where both of them were nervous, and the redhead could feel it.

Both of them were feeling so nervous it was palpable, like a thin haze covering their eyes. Their hearts beat out of rhythm in their chests and sweat not induced from physical activity formed at their temples. With all the time that passed the liquidy substance on is hand started to become not so liquid like. Blushing a little, Aomine reached for the bottle again and recoated his fingers. Before he could let himself think about it too much again, he placed his fingers at the base of Kagami's cock, and ran a cold line down to his tight, pulsating, entrance. The smaller body arched off the bed at the sudden touch, and tanned fingers turned white in anticipation as he gripped the sheets. Taking a steady breath, the super star wormed one finger into the tight ring of muscles, making tiny circular motions to soften it up.

Kagami tensed as the finger made its way inside. It wasn't exactly painful, like he'd expected, but it didn't feel good either. He could feel his body trying to eject the foreign object pushing in where things should usually come out. Of course he'd anticipated this part, and even run a simulation or two in his head, but this wasn't what he thought it'd be. At the edge of his mind he'd expected instantaneous gratification and pleasure, but he'd been sorely mistaken. Every time Aomine's fingers circled he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut. If things didn't get better soon, he was going to make them stop.

“It's in.” The words came out breathlessly, and unsure. His middle finger had disappeared inside the toned body and was wriggling around ruthlessly. The body writhed and tensed as it tried to eject him but more than that, he was amazed at the intense heat wrapped around the single digit. Despite knowing ones internal body temperature, he didn't think it would translate like this. With a certain clumsy precision, he softened the muscle enough to where it wasn't trying to push him out any more. After a few harsh thrusts of his finger, he carefully pushed in the second one.

It was even more difficult this time around. The boys body was thoroughly rejecting him. Kagami grunted in discomfort, and his body's natural reaction was to try and shy away from the invasive touch. Aomine tried to not let this deter him. Again he grabbed the lubricant at his side, and coated his fingers even more, making sure every square centimetre was as slick as it could possibly be. He guided his fingers back in and ever so carefully began scissoring. More grunts of pure displeasure.

“Gh- Aomine. T-this feels like shit.” Kagami hissed sharply and he sort of felt like he was being ripped open. There wasn't pain, exactly, but it certainly wasn't pleasure either. “I don't think I can do this.”

“Just... Give me a bit more time.” Aomine had eased two fingers in and was digging around for the bundle of nerves he'd read was the jackpot for men. He had read that it differed slightly for everyone, and that for many, they couldn’t locate it the first time around. Unfortunately he didn't have that luxury. Since both of them were very opinionated, and would go out of their way to make each others lives hell, Aomine had to find it, or he could kiss topping good-bye. His entire mission was to make this as pleasurable as possible, for both of them.

A few minutes later, after more gentle probing, he felt a hard lump that was different from the rest, and when he brushed his finger against it, Kagami's entire body shuddered, like someone had pumped electricity directly into his nerves. The scowl on his face slackened and his eyes tightened into slits. His fingers curled into the sheets even more, until his fingernails were digging into his palms through the fabric.

“Found it.” He muttered, mostly to himself. Digging his fingers in a little deeper, he pushed against what he'd ascertained was a bundle of nerves. A number of times later and his boyfriend was half arched off the bed like he was possessed and he couldn't help the uncharacteristic whimpers coming from his slack mouth. His entire body, from hairline to toes, was covered in a sweat, and the air around them was heavy and thick. Finally he was starting to really feel it.

Gently he added a third finger, just for good measure, and after swirling them around a bit, opening the hole a little wider, he pulled out. Kagami moaned but didn't open his eyes. The grip on his rumpled bedsheets finally loosened and he seemed to relax. As Aomine was reaching for the little tube again, Kagami's golden eyes fluttered open and the blunettes heart stopped. They were glazed over with a strange mixture of pleasure, lust, and pain, and he could see a bit of saliva pooling at the left corner of his mouth which he didn't bother trying to rid himself of. The bed of red hair stuck to his forehead like he sweat had become glue making him appear overly frazzled. He was gorgeous.

Without saying a word, Aomine grabbed the condom he'd set aside and tore it open, nearly sending the poor thing flying. It was getting harder to wait. He haphazardly slipped it on over his throbbing erection, hissing as he dragged his fingers down the heated flesh. It hurt. It was painful just for him to touch it. What was it going to be like once he was inside the inferno that awaited him? He couldn't even hazard a guess but he had a feeling he might blow early. Grunting in impatience he grabbed the previously discarded bottle of lube and drizzled it all the way from his tip to his balls before throwing it aside. Taking his cock in his hand, he very carefully lathered it in the slippery substance. He let out a guttural moan that surprised even him. It was time.

Lining himself up, he placed his clean hand on one of the other boys knees and the other lightly around his dick, and ever so slowly, guided himself inside. Heat engulfed him and, had he not anticipated the outcome, he would've cum right then and there. Kagami's body went rigid again but as he got used to the girth pushing inside of him he relaxed a bit. They settled themselves for about two minutes, calming their breathing and letting their bodies acquaint themselves before Aomine started to move. As he set the pace, he leaned down so their chests were touching again, and kissed the redhead until he was seeing not just stars but the entire milky way. He rubbed their chests together, aiming futilely for the nipples. (It was hard to aim in his current position.) When their lips came apart he dove in to leave kiss marks up and down his neck and across his collar-bone, nipping with teeth just enough to leave bug bite like marks.

All the while he drove his hips forward, pounding into the virgin ass like it was the last chance he'd ever get. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. Kagami repaid in kind, those steel arms wrapping around him and pulling him so tight he couldn't get away. His speed increased and before he knew it they were both too breathless to do anything more than what they were already.

Running out of steam, his pace slowed to a crawl, leaving him to catch his breath. So he sat back a little and grabbed the redheads weeping erection. Large pearls of murky white liquid pooled at the tip before spilling over and crawling down the length. Without any hesitation, the super star took it in his hand and began jerking him off with vigour. He did everything he knew how, every trick in the book, to heighten his pleasure. That he did.

In what felt like no time at all there was a certain coiling in the pit of their stomachs, their balls tightening until it hurt. Every muscle clenched and every nerve stood at attention. Aomine's thrusts became so slow, so deliberate, that every single one had the head of his cock brushing against Kagami's prostate. Unfortunately for Aomine it was a pleasure too great.

Gritting his teeth, he came, too quickly, and too forcefully to pull out. He felt his release pooling inside the condom, adding further heat to the one already wrapped around him. He wanted to ride out the high, but Kagami still hadn't come so he continued thrusting his hips, dragging his fingers along the taut flesh until he felt him tense, a moan escaping as he released into his waiting hand.

Utterly exhausted, chest heaving, Aomine pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to his lover and covered his eyes with his arm. The lights in the room felt so bright his head was swirling. Next to him he heard the pained groan as the large body slowly unfurled itself, laying out flat. He could just imagine his hips creaking in pain. “How's your body?”

“Like shit.” Came the laboured reply. The bed creaked underneath as that same body rolled onto its side and placed an arm over his sweating midsection. “Your turn next time.”

“You mean there's going to be a next time?” Aomine asked, incredulous. It wasn't bad but he couldn't imagine the redhead was having the time of his life. He'd been making noises Aomine wasn't sure he was actually capable of. There was a loud snort by his ear and then a pair of lips.

“Next time you'll be the one squealing like a little girl.”

He couldn't help the smirk on his lips. “So you admit you sounded like a girl?” Suddenly there was a fist in his ribs and a shattering pain. In a second he was sitting upright in bed, ignoring the glaring lights. “What the fuck was that for?”

“Payback.” Now it was the other boy with a shit-eating grin on his face. He aimed another jab at his ribcage but Aomine lept out of bed just in time. Kagami snickered before rolling onto his back. He grimaced as the pain in his hips shot up through his spine but he tried not to let it show too much on his face. “Ouch.” It slipped before he could stop it.

“Are you really okay, Kagami?” That was surprising. Aomine never used his name unless he was serious about something.

The redhead shrugged. “I'm fine, Ahomine.” He said it as lovingly as possible, but the blunette seemed to take it the wrong way.

“I'm just asking.” He bit, frowning while rubbing his bruising ribcage.

“I know. Sorry.”

There was a brief few minutes of awkward silence before both boys sighed and turned to look at each other. “Do you want a bath? We got pretty sweaty.” He dragged a hand through his hair, which stood on end, to prove a point. Kagami nodded without a word. Aomine nodded back and disappeared to go get the bath ready. When it was full, he helped Kagami to the bathroom, taking note of the very slight limp in his step. There was a good chance they wouldn't be playing basketball tomorrow. As soon as he'd settled him in, he headed back to the room to change the sheets and clean up a bit.

While Kagami soaked in the tub, he rinsed and cleaned himself off in the shower. As soon as the redhead finished, he limped back to his room while Aomine took his turn soaking. After they were both cleaned up, they crawled into the freshly made bed and snuggled close, foreheads touching. “It'll get better with practice, right?”

“We'll see.”

Chuckling, the two brushed lips one last time before snuggling closer, and pulling the sheets up around their necks. They had knocked off one more “first” on their list. Hopefully they'd knock off many more in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> See "Date Night" for a more thorough look at their first date.


End file.
